Professor Chaos
Cast out by society, mild-mannered Butters Stotch has dedicated his life to bringing chaos to the world and becoming the greatest super-villain the world has ever seen! Spreading destruction and terror wherever he goes, Professor Chaos might prove to be more than a match for the intrepid Coon and Friends.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-gb/characters/index.aspx '''Professor Chaos' is the supervillain alter-ego of Butters Stotch in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. For Professor Chaos' role in ''South Park: Phone Destroyer'', see Professor Chaos (Phone Destroyer). Appearance and Personality Professor Chaos wears a tinfoil mask with a red and yellow dot on the forehead; it's open at the top to show Butters's blond hair. He also wears aluminum shoulder pads connected with a chain that goes on his shoulders and chest. He also wears tinfoil gloves and boots and a green cape. Professor Chaos is extremely dramatic and determined to prove himself as the ultimate supervillain, but usually fails miserably by virtue of having no idea how to cause large-scale havoc. His normal friendly personality often shines through his theatrics, causing him to comment on how cool his battle with the heroes will look in their franchise or apologize when he manages to actually cause trouble for someone. Once thwarted, he readily teams up with the New Kid and their allies, even joining Call Girl in defending the New Kid when Doctor Timothy turns Coon and Friends against them. He also seems to be obsessed with tin foil, hamsters, and "lava" (red LEGO bricks), incorporating all three into his schemes; even when funded by Mitch Conner, his ultimate villainous plan is to use a vast amount of LEGO bricks to turn all of South Park into "lava", thereby rooting everyone where they are forever. History Professor Chaos was one of the main villains in South Park. After his secret identity, Butters Stotch, leaves the Stick of Truth Game, he returns to his plan to wreak havoc. However, on the first day, apart from placing "Lava" and informing the Coon about it, he has no major role in the story. On the second night, he show up and serve as a mastermind behind the U-Stor-It, which the Professor has changed into his evil lair. It is revealed that he was given 20000 dollars to keep the citizens from going into the U-stor-it. However, he had a greater plan, causing great havoc to prove his worth to lead the crime wave. With the money he had, he transformed the entire facility into his giant lair, and he hired hundreds of minions to defend his property, purchased countless lego bricks to "lava" the town, he even built a huge "Mecha Minions Chaos Supreme" with missiles to fight the Coon and Friends. With all the effort the Professor has made, he was still hopelessly defeated, and was brought back to the Coon Lair, locked in the cell previously held him for days. During the interrogation, he revealed that the one who was paying was faceless, nameless, and simply wanted crime wave to go bigger. The Coon quickly come up with a person that fits the description: "Mitch Conner". He remained in custody until the next day, when the New Kid was about to infiltrate the Freedom Pals' base. Seizing a chance, Professor announced that he can help the New Kid get pass the security grid, the Coon objected, but Human Kite suggests that the Professor will serve as a helping hand. Eventually, Professor Chaos got out of the cell, and decided to take his minions (hamsters) before going to infiltrate. He did retrieve his minions successfully, however, his dad, Steven Stotch, angrily spotted him, along with the New Kid. As Steven Stotch remain his anger against the Professor, he questioned the New Kid regarding their identity, the New Kid, on the other hand, didn't bother answering. As a result, the New Kid was grounded with Professor Chaos in Butter's room. While the Professor sat frustrated beside the bed, playing a harmonica. The New Kid looked around and discovers a blueprint for the "Flying Minion", thereby figured out a way to "Haywire" the door's electrical systems. They asks Chaos to shove the minion up their butt, and launches them at the electric lock. Prominence Birth of a Coon Friend Informs The Coon and The New Kid that him and his minions have strategically placed lava in certain areas of South Park. Mosquito in a Honey Pot Answers Fastpass' post about the street to Raisins being cut by lava. He asks The New Kid to say hello to Lexus for him. The Hundred Hands of Chaos Gets payed twenty thousand dollars in order to kill Coon and Friends and to cover South Park in lava. He is then defeated and imprisoned in The Coon's Lair The Chaos Gambit Helps the New Kid infiltrate in the Freedom Pals' base, but he is grounded by his father and the New Kid ungrounds him. They both fight against Stephen. After defeating Stephen, Professor Chaos and The New Kid join the Freedom Pals. The Samaritan Agenda Helps The New Kid, Wonder Tweek and Tupperware escape from Shady Acres and its angry residents. Always Bet on Chaos Asks the New Kid to meet him at the bank to resolve the problem he has with his minions' checks and later on they fight against some Rednecks angry at him. The Thin White Line infiltrates in the South Park Police Department alongside the Freedom Pals. he later assists The New Kid in defeating Dr. Timothy. Later on, after defeating Dr. Timothy, he agrees to merge Coon and Friends with the Freedom Pals. To Catch a Coon Helps the Freedom Pals to look for The Coon and Mitch Conner. The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto Goes to Dr. Mephesto's laboratory alongside the Freedom Pals to stop Mitch Conner's plan of genetically mutate cats and Sixth Graders. Farts of Future Past Goes back in time alongside the Freedom Pals in order to stop the rise of Mitch Conner. Danger Deck A Holographic version of Professor Chaos riding the Mini-Supreme appears as an enemy in the Heavy Hitters and Stand Your Ground challenges of the Danger Deck. Bring the Crunch Helps The New Kid, Fastpass and Mintberry Crunch to look for the missing monitors in Lake Tardicaca. Abilities Professor Chaos outsources chaos with ruthless efficiency, relying on an army of hamster minions, Chaos Kids and Minions to execute his vaguely evil plans. Not an accredited professor. - In-game character description Professor Chaos specializes in attack and disruption from a distance. His Chaos Blast is similar to Human Kite's eye lasers, while his Chaos Confuse-O-Tron works best against enemies in the thick of their own formation, where they can catch their allies with Shock and target them via Confuse; if nothing else, its long range lets him hit foes from a wide variety of angles. His Chaos Minion is an effective meat shield, being able to move around and inflict damage to draw enemy fire. His Ultimate ability is a powerful weapon against clusters of foes. Professor Chaos is a strong buddy on higher difficulties, where Shock does more damage and turning enemies against each other with Confuse can become even more useful. His field ability is Haywire, which allows the New Kid to fart a "Winged Minion" (a hamster with a tiny helmet and glider) at exposed wiring to deactivate certain devices. * Hammer of Chaos - Ultimate - Hits a wide area in front of Professor Chaos for heavy damage and Shock. **Range: A cone shape in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: Shocked * Chaos Blast - Ranged attack that damages enemies up to three squares away. **Range: Three tiles on each side of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None * Chaos Confuse-O-Tron - Summons a device near an enemy in a large range around Professor Chaos, inflicting Shock and Confuse. **Range: Single tile within three tiles' range of him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Shocked and Confused * Chaos Minion - Summons a minion in front of Professor Chaos, which can move around and punch enemies. Lasts 3 turns. Unlocked after completing Always Bet on Chaos. **Range: Single empty tile in front of him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Summon a Mexican worker **Other: His minion only last for 3 turns, taking a moderate damage against the enemy with 3 punches in front of him Quests Given * Always Bet on Chaos Quotes For the complete collection of Professor Chaos's quotes, refer to the page Professor Chaos/Quotes. Gallery 20180409120519_1.jpg|Professor Chaos's first ever appearance, a video call of him claiming that he has strategically placed "lava" across the town of South Park. 20180415192534_1.jpg|Professor Chaos making his appearance through an outdoor screen set up in the front compound of U-Stor-It. 20180413235127_1.jpg|Professor Chaos confronting The Coon, The New Kid, Human Kite and Toolshed through outdoor screens at another section of U-Stor-It. 20171208131112_1.jpg|In-game splash image of "Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme". 20180415013640_1.jpg|Professor Chaos making his physical appearance inside his creation "Mecha Minion Chaos Supreme". 20180417123430_1.jpg|Professor Chaos laying down knocked-out after being defeated. 20180417123457_1.jpg|Professor Chaos being taken away by The Coon. 20180417125625_1.jpg|Professor Chaos being detained in the Coon Lair's Holding Cell. 20180318172102_1.jpg|Professor Chaos being freed from the Coon Lair's Holding Cell by The Coon. 20180302112328_1.jpg|Professor Chaos, with The New Kid being grounded in his bedroom. 20180318172920_1.jpg|Professor Chaos looking confused about the actions The New Kid is taking. unground chaos.jpg|Professor Chaos being 'ungrounded' by The New Kid during the battle against his father. 20180318175216_1.jpg|Professor Chaos expressing delight on not being able to be controlled by Doctor Timothy's psychic powers. 94ea00728bd4b31c696fac9e8bd6277f9e2ff849.jpg|Professor Chaos, with The New Kid expressing shock at the fact that their house is being repossessed by the bank of South Park. 20180307014757_1.jpg|Professor Chaos alongside Freedom Pals and The New Kid in front of the police station. 20180312215717_1.jpg|Professor Chaos alongside the united Freedom Pals in the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. Last_recruit.jpg|Professor Chaos convincing The New Kid to join the dark side in the epilogue of the game. 20180318174511_1.jpg|Professor Chaos unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180302115311_1.jpg|Professor Chaos in anime form during the Ultimate ability 'Hammer of Chaos'. 20180302115317_1.jpg|Professor Chaos unleashing his Ultimate ability 'Hammer of Chaos'. Trivia * Professor Chaos is a parody of Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics. However his powers regarding electromagnets and his helmet to block psychic abilities takes a cue from Magneto. * The form Professor Chaos takes during his Ultimate is based on his appearance in the South Park episode "Good Times With Weapons". It previously appeared as Butters the Merciful's ultimate ability in South Park: The Stick of Truth. * Some of the trailers and other videos for the game show The New Kid using the Haywire ability to fire a Flying Minion at Token’s house, and it hits the door and runs away. This is never seen in the game. * It is no surprise that Chaos decides to recruit The New Kid, he actually tried convincing many people to join his evil side, he even came up with a codename for Captain Diabetes: "Admiral Anarchy". * Along with Human Kite, Mosquito and Mintberry Crunch, he is the only party member that faces his kryptonite during the game. * All the Chaos Kids are immune to fire due the tinfoil costumes they wear. However, Professor Chaos is not despite the fact that he wears a tinfoil costume himself. * Professor Chaos's minion summoning move might be a reference to the episode The Last of the Meheecans where he became a leader of the Mexican people. * His ultimate, Hammer of Chaos, is based on Thor from Marvel Comics. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:4th Graders Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Buddies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Stotches